


A Fool-Proof Plan

by Lucifleur



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Contains F Slur, Don't copy to other sites, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drug-Induced Paralysis, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Rated E for Everyone Puts Their Dick in Batman, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Blaming, all the villains anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifleur/pseuds/Lucifleur
Summary: Bruce wakes up in an unfamiliar hotel room, unable to move, and the night gets worse from there. It's the Joker, up to hisoldnew tricks?PWP of Joker fucking Batman, then pimping him out to some of Gotham's villains.When it's all over, he can only think of one person he could allow to help.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Male Character(s), Bruce Wayne/Solomon Grundy, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Killer Croc/Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot/Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	A Fool-Proof Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!
> 
> This fic contains explicit scenes of rape, be warned once more.
> 
> I do not condone any breach of consent or bodily autonomy in real life.
> 
> It's worth noting that I know very little about Batman canon lol

Bruce came to slowly, his eyes fluttering open to see a dimly lit room he didn’t recognize. He was lying on his back in a bed, naked except for his cowl, partly covered with a sheet. At his guess, it looked like the largest room available in a rather cheap hotel. He could see his belt and gloves resting on a table. Could... could he have had a one night stand as the Batman? Didn’t seem like something he’d do, but there were Batman groupies. He went to push himself up to sitting and found he couldn’t. He began to breathe faster, tried to move an arm, a leg, a finger, anything. Nada. Bruce managed to flop his head to the side and saw an IV taped to his right arm. His eyes darted around the room. He swallowed and tried to speak.

“H’llo?” he mumbled. He couldn’t open his jaw far enough to speak clearly, but it was better than nothing. Bruce took a deep breath through his nose and tried to think. He had been on patrol. It had been a quiet night, but several criminals had broken out of Arkham Asylum recently, and Bruce knew he’d be hearing from them sooner or later. He’d heard the sounds of a scuffle from an alley and gone to investigate. Then nothing. 

So. He was captured, at the mercy of... someone. Bruce didn’t immediately know who, which was odd. As was the hotel room, he’d have expected a lair of some kind. And whoever it was, they had undressed him, but left his mask and hood on. Did they not care to know his secret identity? Or had they looked and put it back on? None of it made any sense. He heard the sound of a doorknob being opened and looked as well as he could, his head too heavy to move. 

The Joker walked in, and when he saw that Bruce was awake, his grin widened. He clapped his hands, twinkling his fingers in excitement and giggled. “Oh, Bats, you’re back with us! So good to see you, you know, its been too  _ long _ since we’ve played,” he said. 

“J’ker,” Bruce mumbled. 

“Now, I’ve invited some friends over to—well, they’re not really my friends, but enemy’s enemy, et cetera. Anyway, the  _ point _ is, we’re going to have some fun just the two of us, and then we’ll be joined by some of my fellow villains of Gotham. You might have some questions, here,” said the Joker. He reached out a gloved hand, adjusted Bruce’s head on the pillow, and opened his jaw slightly. He would’ve shrunk away if he could, but not a single muscle was obeying his command. 

“I expected somewhere... a little more carnival,” he slurred, only able to speak on his natural exhale. 

“Well, that’s just the thing, Batsy, you and your boy blunder probably know where all the nearby abandoned amusement parks are, don’t you? But this dreary old place? Could be anywhere! I worry sometimes my whole clown  _ thing _ makes me predictable. Not to mention, I’m a considerate host! This is neutral ground, after all. My guests can be sure there are no deathtraps underfoot, just this  _ disgusting _ carpet,” said Joker with a shudder. He had a point too, Bruce’s mental map of Gotham and the surrounding area included places that the Joker would find thematically relevant. 

“Why the... paralysis?” 

“Another excellent question. Of course, normally, I tie you up with some rope or cover you in silly string or something, and then you pull out a laser-guided...  _ toothbrush _ and break free and try to punch me. Not this time, Bats, not  _ this _ time,” the Joker said, grinning even wider, if that was possible. “No, this time, you won’t be able to move a muscle until well after our time together is over. For extra insurance, as you can see, I’ve confiscated your toys.” He gestured to Batman’s utility belt on the table. “Now then, let’s begin.”

“What’re you... going to do?” said Bruce, attempting to growl and not succeeding. Joker held a finger in front of his mouth, shushing him. He pulled the sheet down and off, revealing Bruce’s naked form. Joker hooked his hands under Bruce’s knees and started pulling him toward the end of the bed, his arms trailing behind. 

“Hoo, you’re a big boy, aren’t you, Batsy? Real hunk of man,” he said, straining to pull his weight. He set his legs down when they were hanging off the edge of the bed and manipulated his arms to lie by his side, adjusting the stand that held the bag of the IV drip. He put a pillow under his head, propping him up so he could see down the length of his own body. Joker then attached a padded strap to Bruce’s thigh, just above the knee. The strap was attached to a cord that he tied to the headboard, bending his knee and holding his leg up and out of the way. The Joker repeated this on the other side so that Bruce’s crotch and ass were on display just at the edge of the mattress, his legs spread apart. 

“You... can’t,” he breathed, his eyes wide with realization.

“Can’t I? Even if you  _ could _ scream, no one would hear you,” said the Joker, leaning over to look him in the face, his eyes gleaming with delight. He straightened up, took the tip of his glove between his teeth and pulled his hand out with a flourish. “Oh, pffth, bleh, ah, cotton on my tongue,” he added, spitting it out. “Well, never mind all  _ that, _ you’re not here for a burlesque show, are you, Bats?” He pulled off his other glove and retrieved a plastic bottle from the floor, lubricant. Bruce could feel himself starting to panic as the Joker squirted the lube onto his fingers. 

“Don’t... please,” he slurred, wishing his mouth would cooperate with him, that any of his muscles would. 

“Oh, Batman, you  _ crack _ me up,” giggled the Joker, trailing a finger down his perineum to the crack of his ass. Bruce shut his eyes; he wasn’t here, this couldn’t be happening. The Joker’s finger rubbed at the pucker of his asshole then pushed inside, breaching him. Bruce couldn’t even grit his teeth, and he felt like he was going to be sick. It was the first time anything had ever been in his ass. Sure, he’d fooled around with guys a couple of times, but he’d never done anal. He supposed it was a good thing he couldn’t clench. Joker groaned appreciatively and slid a second finger inside him, pumping them in and out and scissoring them. “Oh, you’re tight, but you’re opening beautifully, Bats, these drugs really have you relaxed, for once in your life. Maybe while I’m here, I’ll find the stick up your ass, take it out,” he cackled. 

“Why have... guests?” said Bruce, hoping to distract Joker long enough to... Well, if only to delay what was coming.

“Ah, two main reasons, Batsy,” said the Joker, adding a third finger and fucking them deeper. “Firstly, I’m going to be here the whole time, watching you get taken a peg. Mmm, perhaps  _ several _ pegs. Anyway, and secondly, as a money-making venture. Yes, you’ll be a bat-whore for the day. Do you have any how much your nemeses are willing to pay to pound your ass? It’ll more than cover the venue and the drugs. Not to mention, of course,  _ personal _ satisfaction.” Bruce swallowed and tried to keep tears from coming to his eyes. The Joker wiped his hand off on the bed sheet and unbuttoned his pants, reaching in a hand to palm his hard cock.

“People looking... for me,” he slurred, desperately trying to move, even slightly. 

“I’m sure they will be, Bats, and they might even find you. But not in time,” said the Joker, grinning. He fished his cock out of his trousers, pushing them down just enough to expose his pale hipbones. “Here, I’ll give you to the count of three for someone to come  _ bursting _ in and stop me.” He smoothed his hands down Bruce’s inner thighs and pulled his ass cheeks apart, exposing his pink hole. “And one... too-whoo... three,” Joker sang, and clicked his tongue. “Tsk, ooh, bad luck, Bats. Here we go~” The Joker lined up his hard cock and began pushing inside, piercing and impaling him. Bruce grunted at the sensation, it was thicker and deeper than Joker’s fingers had been, and the stretch of it burned slightly. As his hips came to rest against Bruce’s buttocks, his cock nudged something inside him, the anal g-spot. Bruce felt a tear escape from his eye before being absorbed by his mask. Small mercies. The Joker chuckled and pulled out slightly, only to push back in, working up to a rhythm, pulling his hips back to meet his cock. That spot, though, Bruce couldn’t remember the name. The testicles, connected to the vas deferens, the urethra leading to the bladder. The seminal vesicle, the prostate gland. That’s it, the prostate. Bruce stared at the ceiling as the Joker fucked him faster, his slack body moving back and forth with the force of his thrusting. His own cock began to stiffen slightly, and he told himself firmly that it was a purely physical reaction. 

This couldn’t be real, surely. It had to be mind control, a dream, a hallucination, something. But then, wouldn’t it make sense if it were a dream? If it were a dream, they’d be in Joker’s lair, and his mask would be off, someone would be laughing at him, looking on in disgust, telling him what a failure he was. The Joker switched to a slow, deep grind.

Bruce noted distantly that the Joker’s armpit hair was green and wondered hysterically if the carpet matched the drapes. He cast his eyes around the hotel room. The wallpaper was yellowed with age, and it was a popcorn ceiling. Really, who still has popcorn ceilings? 

“I do apologize, Bats, for taking all the profit,” said the Joker, fucking him faster. “Bit of a  _ bum _ deal for you,” he said, giving an open-handed slap to Bruce’s buttock and cackling. “I mean, you’re really getting  _ shafted _ here!” He laughed, harder and harder, speeding up his thrusts until a dull smacking sound mixed with his laughter. The Joker came with a shrieking groan, fucking into Bruce a few more times before partially collapsing onto him, laughing quietly to himself. He pulled his softening cock out with another groan. “Ahhh, well. The bat-cherry has been popped. And now, I’d like you to meet a few of my associates.” He tucked his cock back into his pants and adjusted his jacket. Joker pressed a button on a small communication device, then disappeared from Bruce’s field of vision. He heard the water running briefly, then the Joker was back, opening the door for... two perfectly ordinary looking men, taking off their overcoats and hats. Bruce wanted nothing more than close his eyes and be left alone, possibly for the rest of time, but no such luck.

“Is that really Batman, boss?” said one of them. 

“And you’re really gonna let us...?” said the other. 

“Yes to both, my trusted employees,” said the Joker, grinning, as always. The second man started forward, undoing his fly, while the other one hung back. 

“It’s... it’s not gay, is it?” he says, doubtfully. 

“Well, how the  _ hell _ should I know?” said the Joker, rolling his eyes. “Listen, I’m not  _ ordering _ you to fuck him, but this is your only chance. After this, you’ll be on lookout duty, then helping with cleanup, so figure it out for yourself.” 

“You might as well,” said the other goon. “You could use his mouth, huh? A mouth is a mouth.” He pushed his pants down and squirted some lube on his cock, stroking himself. “It’s a kinda spooky how he ain’t moving even a little.” He stepped forward and pinched Bruce’s nipple, hard, with his free hand. He stayed motionless, of course, but grunted quietly in pain. The henchman situated himself between Bruce’s legs and, without preamble, speared his cock into his messy hole, squishing out lube and cum. “Ohhh my god, Jesus fuck, this feels amazing,” he groaned. “Wow, next time I see Marcia I’m gonna have to ask if she charges extra for anal.” He started thrusting, and the Joker chuckled and sat down in a chair he’d pulled over next to the bed. 

“You hear that, Batman? Your bat-pussy feels so good wrapped around his cock, you’ve converted him into an ass man,” said Joker, giggling. The other henchman hesitated a moment longer, then uncertainly clambered onto the bed and straddled Bruce’s chest, taking out his barely-hard cock. 

“Are... are you gonna keep watching, Mr. Joker, sir?” he asked, licking his lips. 

“Yes, of course. Go on, now,” said the Joker, still grinning. He reached over and opened Bruce’s mouth, slipping in a finger and petting his tongue. The one at his ass kept at it, pistoning in and out. Bruce felt saliva pool in his mouth and swallowed without thinking. “There, see? He wants it. Don’t you want it, Bats?” Bruce narrowed his eyes. 

“Uh-uh,” he said, garbled. “No.” The Joker shrugged and sat back in the chair, watching the proceedings intently. The one straddling him hesitated again, then started rubbing the head of his cock across Bruce’s lips and gingerly inserted the tip into his mouth, pumping his hips slowly. His cock dragged back and forth across Bruce’s tongue, occasionally bumping into the roof of his mouth. It grew more erect and began to leak precum. It tasted salty and bitter, and Bruce would have given anything to be able to spit or bite. 

“How is it? His ass is amazing,” said the second henchman with a groan.

“Kinda weird. It’s not like how a blowjob usually is,” answered the first one, turning his head away and closing his eyes. Bruce wanted to say, look at me,  _ look _ at me, you son of a bitch, you look me in the eyes and face up to what you’re doing. Of course, his mouth was otherwise occupied, and he knew trying to speak would only give the bastard more stimulation. A moment later, the man pulled out of his mouth and climbed off. “Nah, it’s, nah. It’s too weird, I can’t do it.”

“Eh, your loss,” replied the other henchman. He redoubled his efforts, slamming his cock into him and coming with a shout. “God, fuck! Hah, phew.” He pulled out, breathing hard.

“Good man,” said the Joker, leaning down and picking up and water bottle. “Water, Batman?” Bruce stared resolutely at the ceiling. “It’s poisoned or anything. I mean, I wouldn’t need to, would I?” Bruce looked over, narrowing his eyes. He had a point. 

“Yeth,” he replied. The Joker uncapped the bottle and lifted his head with one hand, surprisingly gently. He tipped the water bottle forward, and Bruce drank as well as he could. A little spilled over as Joker took the bottle away, and he brushed it away with the back of his hand before closing Bruce’s mouth and setting his head back on the pillow. 

“Alright, send them in,” said the Joker, shooing away the henchmen. He flicked one of the ears of Bruce’s cowl, chuckling as it flapped back and forth before coming back to true. He could feel semen leaking from his hole, forming a damp spot on the sheet. The door opened again, revealing Two-Face, Penguin, and Killer Croc. “Ah, do  _ come inside, _ boys,” said the Joker, smirking. 

“My word, that really is Gotham’s own masked menace, isn’t it?” said the Penguin. “Trussed up like a spring chicken.” 

“Certainly is,” said Joker, patting Bruce’s cheek. “Now, cash deposits in the suitcase, DNA samples in this bad boy here.” His hand moved to Bruce’s chest and stroked down to his stomach. 

“I normally don’t make a point to leave DNA at crime scenes,” said Two-Face, sneering.

“Eh, we’ll clean him up afterwards. Besides, you’re not going to tell anyone, are you, Bats? The shame! The embarrassment!” the Joker cackled. “Could you imagine Batman standing there and telling Commissioner  _ Snordon _ how many loads of cum are dripping out of his bat-hole? And, and that he wants them DNA tested? Even though he knows who we are?” Joker slapped his knee, rocking back and forth with laughter. 

The newcomers busied themselves, putting bundles of cash in a suitcase while the Joker watched and counted, removing hats and monocles, peering around the room. 

“So how do we want to do this? Take turns? Two at once? Share and share alike?” growled Killer Croc, sidling over to look Bruce up and down. 

“Well, I’m going to want a turn at both holes,” said Two-Face. “I’ve trained myself to be able to cum twice in a row.”

“Ugh, that’s so _ you, _ Two-Face,” said the Joker, rolling his eyes. “Also, you’ll owe me a favor for letting you go twice.”

“H’rvey, pleath... no,” mumbled Bruce, searching for a spark of recognition and finding nothing. Would Harvey go through with it if he knew that it was Bruce under the mask? He didn’t know. 

“Don’t call me that,” he growled.

“Well, I think Croc should go last,” said Penguin. “He’s probably got a monster tucked away there, might stretch him out.” 

“Birdbrain’s got a point,” said the Joker. “Why don’t you, Two-Face, get started with his mouth, and, Penguin, you can have his ass, then Two-Face can switch. Then, Croc, you can do whatever you want after.” They all nodded in agreement, although Killer Croc growled slightly at being made to wait. Two-Face approached Bruce’s head, nudging aside the IV stand. He turned Bruce’s head to the side and opened his mouth, running a finger across his teeth. He pulled a silicone ring gag from an inside pocket, pushed it between Bruce’s lips and fastened it behind his head. 

“Like a Batman-themed sex toy, don’t you think?” smirked Two-Face, undoing his fly. Meanwhile, the Penguin had wrapped his short fingers around Bruce’s cock, stroking him, coaxing a fuller erection to life. 

“Oh, quite the hussy, aren’t you, Batman?” he crowed, pushing his fat little cock into Bruce’s hole and starting a fast, shallow rhythm. His bulk pushed Bruce’s legs apart, and he was making quiet grunting noises as he thrust. Two-Face adjusted Bruce’s head and fed him his cock until it hit the back of his mouth. 

“Easy, deep breaths through your nose,” said Two-Face calmly, stroking down Bruce’s neck. “Just let me in, there we go.” He pushed his cock deeper, until the head popped into his throat. Bruce gagged, his throat constricting weakly, panicking, he was suffocating. “And breathe,” murmured Two-Face, pulling out until just the tip was in Bruce’s mouth. He gasped in a breath, starting to cry. Harvey had been his friend, he’d been his friend. “And again.” Two-Face fucked his cock back into his throat, holding it there longer and letting his hips thrust slightly before pulling out. 

“Are you sure we can’t look under his mask?” complained Killer Croc, tapping his foot.

“I’m sure,” said the Joker. Two-Face started moving his hips slowly back and forth, holding Bruce’s head in place as his cock forced its way into his throat again and again.

“Why not?”

“Well, that wouldn’t be any  _ fucking _ fun, would it?” Joker said sharply. “It’s not sporting. Besides, poor Batsy here is already having a terrible day.” He pouted in mock sympathy. Killer Croc grumbled something under his breath and glared at the assembled company. Bruce gagged again, breaking the silence, his tears flowing more freely now. They were still being absorbed by his mask, at least. Penguin paused with his cock inside him and cupped Bruce’s sac.

“Such fragile things, aren’t they?” he said. “Really, human genitalia is ridiculous. Did you know that our testicles are outside the body because sperm can’t survive long at core body temperatures?” The Joker sighed.

“Penguin, listen. I’m going to need you to something for me, and for everyone else in this room,” he said. “Shut that wretched beak of yours! You’re bringing down the mood! This is a gang bang, not sex ed.” The Penguin cleared his throat and nodded before gripping Bruce’s thighs and continuing his thrusting. “Ugh, honestly.”

“You didn’t have to invite him,” said Killer Croc, who had sat down in the room’s other chair. 

“He’s paying good money to be here, same as you, Croc,” said the Joker, rubbing his eyes and dragging his hand down his face. Two-Face pulled his cock out of Bruce’s mouth and began to jerk himself off. Bruce couldn’t even close his mouth as he came across his face. It streaked across his cheek and into his mouth, pooling inside. Two-Face sighed as he squeezed out the last few drops then removed the gag, closing Bruce’s mouth and turning his head back to its natural position. The stringy, salty liquid trickled towards the back of his mouth.

“Swallow, Batman,” crooned Two-Face, stroking his thumb down Bruce’s throat. He swallowed; it was that or keep tasting it. “Good boy, there’s a good boy.” Bruce hated Two-Face, and he hated himself, and Penguin, and most of all the Joker. The rage burned inside him, screaming at him to move, fight, struggle, run. But he could do nothing, he’d never been so helpless. He couldn’t even wipe the semen off his cheek as it oozed down to his jaw. The Penguin changed his rhythm and came with a noise that sounded suspiciously like a honk. He pulled out, panting, and wiped his hands on his vest.

“Woof, you make quite a sight, Batsy,” chuckled the Joker. “But you know what they say, takes a lot of money to look this cheap.” Two-Face stroked himself back to hardness and took his place between Bruce’s legs. 

“It  _ is _ quite a sight. All your strength contained, your skills beyond your reach, your gadgets taken from you. Joker could have killed you, but I’m starting to see why he didn’t. You’ve never been so  _ defeated, _ Batman, and now every time you fight us, we’ll all know, we’ll all remember you like this. Hmm?” said Two-Face, stroking Bruce’s skin. “On your back, legs spread like a common whore, cum dripping from your puffy little asshole. You barely have the strength to tell us no, and you’re hard, too. Who knew Batman was a sissy little faggot?”

“Well, pot, kettle, you know,” muttered Penguin, who had already cleaned up and was fooling around with his cigarette holder. Two-Face snarled wordlessly at him, then turned back to Bruce. 

“Two-Face is right, you know,” said the Joker gleefully. “After all, if I killed you, you wouldn’t know I’d won. This way you’ll think about it, hmm, everyday probably!” Two-Face pressed his cock into Bruce slowly, groaning. He gripped his thighs, one hand scarred, the other pristine, and started pounding his cock into Bruce. 

“Have you ever taken it in the ass before today?” said Two-Face. “Probably not. In that case you’ve been wasted. Your hole is the perfect mix of loose and tight. You could make a killing as a high class whore.” Bruce said nothing, closing his eyes. But the reality of his situation was impossible to ignore. He could feel every push and drag, and his slack thighs jiggled with the transferred inertia. 

“That could be the drugs, you know,” mused the Joker. “They’re muscle relaxants or something. And he wouldn’t stay tight for long, I don’t think, if he was really a whore.” Two-Face made a non-committal noise, more interested in fucking Bruce. He kept his eyes closed and tried to imagine that it was someone else currently reaming him. He’d driven out of town and gone to a gay bar. He’d met a handsome guy there, had a few drinks with him and driven to a hotel, where the man had laid him down and—His face was slapped, and his eyes flew open. “Wakey wakey, eggs and... dick meat,” said the Joker. “Sausage! Fuck. Anyway, stay with us, Batsy, no wandering off.” 

“Would you hurry up, you two-bit crook?” said Croc. 

“Shut up, I’m almost done,” Two-Face said and flipped him off, still thrusting his cock in and out and in and out. He came with a groan, digging his fingers into Bruce’s thighs, hard. He pulled out, flicking his hair off his face, and backed away.

“Finally, my turn,” growled Croc, swaggering toward him, his jeans discarded. He palmed his groin, and Bruce could a slit in his scales opening. His cock sprang out, bulbous, moist, and as the Penguin had guessed, rather large. He leaned over Bruce, planting his hands on the mattress and stared into Bruce’s eyes through his mask, grinning. “Oh, Batman, I’m gonna fuck you like an animal.” He used one hand to guide his huge cock to Bruce’s tenderized hole and plunged inside. Bruce grunted in pain and was once again grateful that he couldn’t clench down, but his body was still determined to keep the invader out. The pressure relented as Croc pulled out partway, and for the briefest moment Bruce thought Croc might be changing his mind, deciding he wouldn’t fit. But the next moment, Croc fucked back in harder, slamming the rest of his cock inside him. He hunched over him, digging his claws into the mattress and pressing his chest down on him. He started hammering in and out of Bruce in short, fast thrusts, panting. 

“Oh, you’re taking it like a bitch in heat, Bats,” said the Joker, leaning over to watch. Croc flicked his tongue out and licked Bruce’s chest.

“Are you enjoying all this hot hard dick you’re getting tonight? I bet you are, you slut,” said Croc. “Always running around in that skintight getup, showing off your body. Not that I’m complaining, mind you. Now, this is certainly delicious, but I’ve always wanted to subdue you in an alley, rip a hole in your slut suit and fuck you right there. Mmm, with my hand over your mouth to muffle your screams.” Croc came inside him with a raspy moan.

“Bit of a quick shooter, aren’t you?” said the Joker. Croc growled as he pulled out.

“Shut up. I would have lasted longer if I hadn’t watched the other two destroy his hole first,” said Croc defensively. Joker shrugged and stood up, ushering them out of the room and bidding his good-byes. He strolled back to the bed and looked down at Bruce, smirking. Bruce looked at the door, then looked away quickly. 

“Oh, we’re not finished here yet, Batsy. After all, the night is still young,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some kudos and comments, this is my first Batman fic and I want to know what you all think.
> 
> Please feel free to check out my website at https://kateglittoris.wordpress.com/


End file.
